


Are You Scared Of The Dark

by Romance_My_Chemical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: "ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴀɴʏᴡʜᴇʀᴇ. ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ. ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴜᴘ. ᴀɴᴅ ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ sɪɴɢʟᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ."𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙿𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚞𝚖𝚊, 𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚝, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚜.𝙴𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚜 𝙳𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚗; 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎.𝚂𝚞𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝.𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Regulus Black/Charlie Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this entire fanfiction will explore dark themes that may be triggering to some individuals such as: PTSD, anxiety, death, manipulation, abuse, and others. If any of this may be something you can't handle reading, please DO NOT read this fanfiction. These themes are very heavy. Even the title gives away its theme. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Are You Scared of the Dark? ~ GhostMod

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ραят σиє  
🌑

Distant Light ~ Lonely The Brave  
Persephone ~ Sidney Gish  
Don't Say Anything ~ Sleeping With Sirens  
C'est La Vie ~ Weathers  
King For A Day ~ Pierce The Veil  
Heartbeat ~ Point Dark  
All Fucked Up ~ The Amity Affliction

ραят тωσ  
🌓

Stall Me ~ Panic! At the Disco  
Dance Macabre ~ Ghost  
The Time Is Now ~ Warren Barfield  
Animal ~ Neon Trees  
Heartbreaker ~ MARINA  
Ghost ~ Sleeping With Sirens  
Always ~ Panic! At the Disco

ραят тняєє

🌕

broken ~ lovelytheband  
That's What You Get ~ Paramore  
Give 'Em Hell Kid ~ My Chemical Romance  
I'm Not Ok ~ Weathers  
Lonely ~ Palaye Royale  
Choke ~ I Don't Know How But They Found Me  
Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued ~ Fall Out Boy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scared of the Dark ~ Lil Wayne & Ty Dolla $ign   
[feat. Xxxtentacion]


	2. Face Claims

Harry Potter~Wesley Finn Tucker  
~🗝~

Ron Weasley~Kevin Thompson  
~👑~

Hermione Granger~Amandla Stenberg  
~🕯~

Draco Malfoy~Conor McCain  
~📚~

Pansy Parkinson~Lydia Graham  
~🧨~

Blaise Zabini~Brian Whittaker  
~🐍~

Theodore Nott~Ash Stymest  
~🔒~

Ginny Weasley~Julia Adamenko  
~🌧~

Neville Longbottom~Hunter Rowland  
~🌱~

Seamus Finnegan~Evan Peters  
~💡~

Dean Thomas~Jordan Fischer  
~🔦~

Luna Lovegood~Emily Ruhl  
~☂~

Cedric Diggory~Robert Pattinson  
~☀~

Charlie Weasley~Caleb Landry Jones  
~🌕~

Regulus Black~Skander Keynes  
~🌑~

Sirius Black~Ben Barnes  
~🔥~

Remus Lupin~Andrew Garfield  
~💧~

James Potter~Aaron Taylor-Johnson  
~🖍~

Lily Potter~Karen Gillan  
~🖌~

Severus Snape~Adam Driver  
~⚖~

{Everyone else is the actor that portrays them in the movies}


	3. .PART ONE.

"ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ?"   
"ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴋɪɴᴅ ᴏғ ʟᴀᴍᴇ ᴀss ǫᴜᴇsᴛɪᴏɴ ɪs ᴛʜᴀᴛ, ᴘᴏᴛᴛᴇʀ?"


	4. .THE WHOLE WORLD'S IMPLODING.

"𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍" 

~~⚡~~

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙷𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘, he's laying in someone's arms. 

For a moment, he's sent back to what happened only nights ago, and he begins to panic. 

Screaming and flashes of colours fill his senses, and he's unable to stop to the scream bubbling up from deep inside himself. 

The next moment there's a potion being forced down his throat, and he can finally breathe properly. 

“—'s okay. Just breathe. It's going to okay once you start breathing.” 

Harry takes in a deep breath. It is okay. 

His surroundings finally come to him -- he's in his room at Grimmauld Place. 

Which leaves Ron to be the one behind him. 

The redhead continues to whisper in his ear, grounding him from another attack. 

“Hey.” His throat is raw causing his voice to be raspy. Hermione winces. 

There's a chorus of 'hey's and 'good morning's from the other occupants of the house. 

Sirius looks exhausted wrapped around Remus, something that had been happening lately. His times in Azkaban had affected him greatly, and it still shows today. 

Remus looks a little more rested, but Harry knows that the full moon is only in two days. He's only here for Harry's sake. 

Hermione especially looks a little rough around the edges, her hair only partially up in a bun, most of it already have fallen out. She's most likely not slept for longer than hours at a time. Her eyes are red, too, and he can tell that it's because she stays up reading to fend off the nightmares. 

Fred and George are here, too, pressed as close together as they can be. They had been invited after their joke shop had taken some damage and the Burrow was being repaired. It's the same with Ron and Ginny, though Ginny happens to be staying with her girlfriend. They look traumatized -- what with Fred almost dying. If Severus hasn't been there, even Remus and Tonks would be dead. 

Ron continues to stroke his hair. Harry doesn't think he's had a proper cleaning in weeks. He doesn't know what day it is. 

While any one of them have volunteered to stay with him at night, the redhead is the only one that can stop his screaming after he wakes up from his nightmares now. Not even dreamless sleep has been able to help him.

It also doesn't help that he has to sleep with all of the lights on. 

The rest of them look exhausted. Harry feels bad for waking them all up. He had offered to soundproof the room, but Sirius had dismissed it, saying that he needed to know when his godson was having nightmares. 

Harry looks outside. The moon is still out, barely visible through thick layers of ominous clouds. 

He doesn't restrain himself from pushing further into Ron's chest. It only makes the arms go tighter around him.

Despite being the reason for Harry's attack, he finds Ron's arms quite comfortable. 

Hermione grabs his hand from her spot on the floor, caressing his thumb. “Why don't we get breakfast, yeah?” 

“What time is it?” His voice is still raw and it kind of hits to speak. Maybe some tea as well. 

“Doesn't matter,” Remus speaks up. His voice is muffled from where his face is pressed into Sirius' shoulder. “Won't be going back to sleep anyway.” 

Harry swallows around the knot in his throat. Guilt. 

“I'm sorry for waking you all up.” 

Ron's hand halts in his hair before moving to grab his other hand. 

“It's not your fault,” he mumbles. He sounds angry. 

He feels wide awake but his body feels like it's made out of lead. Maybe breakfast would be good. 

Nothing like going through a mental crisis with family in the morning to wake you up. 

“Kreacher,” Sirius calls. His voice is soft. 

Harry knows how raw it is from screaming some days and then periods of not using it at all. Even now, years later. 

When the house-elf appears -- as old and rickety as ever -- there's a loud pop that startles Harry, leading him to jump slightly in Ron's arms. 

Kreacher doesn't respond -- he hasn't since that night -- but his head inclines in a silent question. 

“Will you please prepare us some breakfast? Something light.” 

The please is new, but it's needed. 

Again, there is no response before Kreacher leaves the room again. 

~~⚡~~

Sunrise finds them lounging under a clear sky -- a first in many months -- in the Black garden. Though, with the amount of work Remus has been putting into it during the worse days, it certainly can't be considered the Black garden anymore. 

Despite a lack of clouds, the sun still sends streaks of colours around them. 

Harry closes his eyes and relishes in the light. 

Tiply -- a young female house-elf that they found abandoned after the war -- appears somewhere to his left, taking care to not make too much noise. She's technically a free elf -- as well as Kreacher -- but they both refused to go anywhere. 

The young elf had taken a specific liking to Hermione but liked Harry as well. 

“Mister Harry, sir,” she says quietly. 

“Hm?” Harry doesn't quite like talking, especially during a moment like this. Not anymore. 

“There is someone in the floo requesting to see you, sir. As well as Mister Black and Mister Lupin.” 

Harry opens an eye, looking at her. “Did they say who they are, Tiply?” 

Her ears wobble as she shakes her head. “No, sir. Just wanted you three.” 

At this point in the day, they really should be up and moving, so maybe sitting for tea isn't such a bad idea. “Okay, Tiply,” he says, stretching his arms out as far as possible, “please take them to the sitting room and bring some variety of teas. We'll be there momentarily.” 

She pops away, and Harry takes his time getting up. 

“Remus, Sirius, did you hear that?” At this point, Harry knows that they did. Both of them have heightened senses, after all. 

“Mmm,” Sirius hums. “Yes, cub, we did.” 

Ron peaks up at him from his lawn chair beside a row of peonies. “You'll be back soon, yeah?” 

Harry grins softly at the redhead. “Should be, yeah.” 

He smiles back and then his eyes are closed again. 

Sirius comes up behind him, taking his shoulder with his hand. “Come on, cub. Time to face the music.” 

Looking up at the man, Harry squints at him. “Gods, you're old.” 

Remus chuckles beside him. “That we are. Come now.” 

Two rows of marigolds line the path to the doors into the house. Harry fingers the petals along the way, pushing magic into them, causing them to sing under his touch. He smiles and they sing louder.

~~⚡~~

The doors to the sunroom are almost open. 

Sirius says the flowers soak up the evil and darkness inside. Harry can't tell if they do, but it's the thought that counts, so the doors stay open. 

The sitting room is attached to the sunroom on the east side. On the west side is the dining hall, and on the north is the viewing room, of which it had recently been transformed into from the portrait room. 

Harry particularly likes the sunroom. 

The door to the sitting room is closed, so he can't quite see what's inside, but the door is glass -- frosted at that -- so he can see the shape of two people. 

Tiply pops in before the door, stopping Remus before he can open it. 

“Sirs, I need to be warning you before you open this door,” she begins, a small finger pointing at them. “You will be getting a nasty shock if you don't take yourselves a calming draught.” 

Sirius squints his eyes at her and then nods once. 

She pops away and is back not even seconds later with three bottles of calming draught. 

Harry takes a deep breath and then downs in. 

~~⚡~~

In terms of shock, Harry can say this is the worst he has ever been shocked. 

He didn't know what he had been expecting when Tiply told them to go in the room. 

The three had shared a look and Sirius had even rolled his eyes. House-elves had a knack for being a bit insane. Perhaps it was the years of serving insane masters. 

But then Sirius had opened the door. 

Calming draughts don't do much for Harry. What, with him taking them for his anxiety. Going to a doctor and getting actual medicine for it would be simpler. 

He's thankful it did work this one time. 

Because sitting there on the small love seat next to the floo? Are Lily and James Potter. 

~~⚡~~

“What the fuck?” 

At first, Harry could have sworn that it had been Sirius to say that. 

“Language, Remus. There are children around.” 

Again, that should have been Remus. But of course, everything in Harry's life has to be completely wacked, because it's the man who's meant to be dead who says it! 

And then his mother -- who's also supposed to be dead, might he add -- smacks his arm and says, “James, you know you've said worse. And he's seventeen. Not quite a child.” 

Of course, something like this would happen. When in his life has one thing gone right? 

The man glares at her. “He is a child! He's our child, even if he is of age. That's how it works! I was my parents' child even when I was twenty!” 

“Ha! That's because you were their only child!” The woman smarts right back at him. She throws her hands up as she speaks, using them to enunciate her words. 

“Harry is our only child!” 

“Oh, whatever! You treat Sirius like your child,” she asserts. “No offence, Siri, but you do act like a child sometimes. It's enduring, really.” She nods at him and then winks. 

Sirius turns a bright red and Remus chuckles while patting his hand. 

“Excuse me,” Harry interjects. 

It falls on deaf ears, however. 

“You gave birth to him! How are you not agreeing with me?” He interrogates. 

“Oh, shut up,” she says, her voice mocking. “We all know you're his real mother. I just happen to be the one who birthed him.” 

“Excuse me!” Harry yells. 

The four of them turn toward him, finally going silent. Alright then. 

“What exactly is going on here?” He demands, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Lily smirks up at him and motions her head toward James. “Your father and I are fighting, dear.” 

The man -- his father who should be dead. Dead! -- rolls his eyes. 

“Er, yes, I get that part,” Harry mumbles and fidgets with his fingers. He has this nervous tick about picking his fingers. “I meant, how are you two here? Aren't you supposed to be dead?” 

The two -- his very alive parents -- look at each other. 

“Well, that's actually why we're here.”

~~⚡~~


End file.
